Smoke Covered Moon
by Faramir02
Summary: Summary: A war, a large battle consisting of two or more opposing sides. An underground, a rebellious group of resistance against wars andor government. Vampires, night walking creatures that drink the blood of other living organisms. Werewolves, a moon c


Title: Smoke Covered Moon 

Chapter One: Blood Stained Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own it. You'll see why as this progresses because you can tell what'd be different.

Summary: A war, a large battle consisting of two or more opposing sides. An underground, a rebellious group of resistance against wars and/or government. Vampires, night walking creatures that drink the blood of other living organisms. Werewolves, a moon cursed creature of myth spread and created through the bite of another werewolf. Demons, organized creatures of darkness set on gaining power. Elements, six keys meant to create and control conflicts amongst other creatures. A three way war of Vampires, demons, and werewolves, an out of control underground organization, mysterious murders with dangerous links and clues, and four elements searching for the last two. Question is what, or who, are the final two capable of setting things straight?

Warnings: Dark themes. Very dark themes. Blood, gore, violence, death, angst…The usual mix.

Couple: None. There's really know room for any couples in this one, sorry.

A/N: Also, I'd like to just thank my dearest friend for allowing me to be able to borrow her account in order to post my stories from now on.

Friday night; downtown Central city; midnight; murder number one. (First person; killer's p.o.v.)

Slowly the snow fell over the unsuspecting city of Central. Oh what a surprise they'd encounter come morning. After all, the usually quiet city was about to get their worse shock ever. It had been planned out from beginning to end. No conflicts. No improvising. No distractions. No issues. No trouble. Simply getting the job done. My job. My wonderful job that was personally assigned.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I continued to follow the beautiful blonde. She had such a pretty face. Too bad she was about to lose everything. She walked carefully, inspecting her surroundings as she moved. We were currently downtown, so her actions were expected. The shadows of near by buildings gave me the proper cover needed as I sped up my pace. Nobody else was around. Nobody else would be there to witness anything.

Once I had caught up with my self chosen prey, I silently reached out and grabbed her around the waist while using my free hand to cover her mouth. "Shh now. You'll be fine." I whispered gently in her ear as I slowly escorted her back into my covering shadows. The beautiful darkness. The comforting familiar feeling of utter safety enveloping my very soul. Just what I needed for my easy task.

I felt the pathetic human freeze up as I nuzzled her pale, delicate, porcelain neck. Opening my mouth, I gently slid my two _fangs_ into the soft skin. Blood drained slowly from her fragile body into my mouth. Her life slowly left her, the now useless body going limp as I allowed it to fall against the snow covered ground. Reaching into my coat pocket, I pulled out a single black snake and dropped it upon my victim's body before walking off casually. I never once looked back. I simply left the cold, dead body of such a beautiful and careful girl staining the pure white snow a bright crimson red.

Saturday night; Downtown Central; Just after midnight; murder number two. (1st person; killer's p.o.v.)

Yet another gorgeous blonde. Unsuspecting. Vulnerable. Weak. Pathetic. Almost _begging_ to be killed. So perfect. Beautiful. Kind. Sweet. That's what would matter later on. Erica. That was her name. That'd be important later on as well. Just in case she wasn't the one I needed to take care of. That'd be the first link between the murders. Their _names_.

Closely I watch her. Almost lost to my own mind even. I smiled serenely as I start to match her pace before delivering a painful blow to the side of her head with me fist. Just enough to make my casualty fall unconscious. She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't move. She wouldn't hurt. That was the least I could do this time around.

Slowly I drain enough blood from the blonde angel to feel the life leave her. Her body going limp in my arms as I let her slip to the cold, white ground. Blood continued to leak out of the wound on her soft, tender neck and onto the snow. The white, white snow. Slowly stained a bright crimson read. Slowly losing it's beautifully pure color. Becoming tarnished. Tainted. Just like my soul. Just like my nonexistent soul. I walk away from the shadows that had delivered the perfect cover for my task. Erica. Lovely, sweet Erica. There I left her, a black cat laying limply at her feat with it's own blood mixing along with hers in the snow.

Sunday night; downtown central city; just after midnight; murder number three

(1st person; killer's p.o.v.)

First Elizabeth. Then Erica. Now Emily. Special. Beautiful. Wonderful. Stubborn. Spiteful. Petite. In other words, perfect. She'd just be coming out of the bar now, tying her long hair up into a tempting bun after her long hours spent working. Just enough money to pay for the rundown apartment in the downtown area. A gunshot went off nearby, but nobody even flinched. They were all use to it by now. Including me. After all, why would it bother me when I spent so long here?

Soon Emily would walk down the street I'm currently on, hidden by the shadows. Unseen unless some one was looking for me. Just like the wounds left. Undetectable. Unnoticeable. She'd have put on her thin coat to try and cover up her slim body from the cold. Something her _uniform_ could succeed in. She was mine for the taking. As soon as my exotic mortal passed, I made my move. Swiftly I gripped her arm and roughly shoved her against the wall. Emily opened her mouth to scream, not having the breath in her to do so. I knew that she wouldn't.

I harshly sunk my fangs deep into her neck, puncturing the vein. I pulled away, free hand over her mouth and muffling her frantic screams as she struggled madly in the darkness. Music to my ears. I watched in a morbid fascination as blood quickly spilled out of the bite wound alarmingly. I smirked as her struggles became weaker and the screams ceased. Gently I stroked her pale cheek with a clawed hand, easily slicing open the skin before I released her. She fell lifelessly to the ground as I knelt down to set a blackened rose on her chest.

I stood once more and shook my head. Poor, poor, Emily. She was such a prize. Such a lovely thing to keep around. But I couldn't. I had to kill that specific one. The one that needed to be murdered. Who deserved it. She needed to be killed. Destroyed. Saved. That's all I was doing. I was _saving_ them. I was saving them from that demon, from those obsessed maniacs, but most of all…I was saving them from their own sins. Their own, sinful, tainted life. "Three down. The clock is ticking and lives are slipping away one by one. But I'm close. I'm so close to saving my angel. My beautiful, lost, tainted angel." I said to the sky, laughing to my self as I calmly walked down the street ignoring the strange and terrified looks from the other sinful humans.

Monday morning; central city military headquarters; ten a.m.

(Normal p.o.v.)

A soft sigh escaped Edward's lips as he slowly trudged through the halls of the military building. He was an alchemist. He was a human weapon. He traveled and set things straight for the military. He stopped rebellions throughout the country. He fought in a war if told to. But the one thing he didn't do, that he _couldn't_ do, was solve a murder mystery. That was for the local police. For detectives. Not for a state alchemist, or for a sixteen year old. Both of which applied to the blonde. But in this case, he had no choice.

Ed had been given strict orders from the colonel. From his direct superior. He had free reign over the case. _His_ case. He was to solve it, investigate, and hunt down the psycho behind it all. But he wasn't to get involved. He couldn't get too involved in this case for his own sake. Direct orders. The files on these past three murders were disgusting. Three woman. Elizabeth, Erica, and Emily. All blonde. All killed downtown. Emily had actually been his neighbor. She was a sweet girl, but was like everybody else on that side of tow. Struggling to get by.

Each victim had been killed by a mysterious wound. Cause of death? Bleeding. The bled to death through some unseen wound. Each victim was found in the shadow of an important or well known building. Each with something black. A snake, a cat, and a rose. But what did that mean? A snake represented evil, but why black? A black cat was unlucky. A black rose represented death. But what was the connection between these three items other than color? The first two were living, or once living, creatures but the rose didn't fit.

The other problem was the styles of killing. Each murder had gotten more and more vicious. The first seemed almost calm. Peaceful in a twisted way. But the second murder victim had a large bump on the back of her head with a lot of bruising. The third was the worst of all so far. Large gashed decorated her pale arms, bruised were all over her back and around her cheeks, four cuts also decorated her cheek as if claws broke the skin, and the neck had two large holes in it. So what kind of killer would become increasingly violent? Edward Elric may have been a prodigy, but he had absolutely no idea where to go with all of this.

--+--+--+--

Aqua colored eyes followed the blonde alchemist, cerulean hair falling into her face as she stood on the roof. That's who she needed to warn. He would help. He had to. It was in his nature. Her blue and green clothes clung to her body, showing off her elegant curves as she walked. She had to warn him and warn him soon. But that'd have to wait for now. Desmond was watching and he wouldn't be happy. He wouldn't be happy at all.


End file.
